The Diary of Orin
by Micahx20
Summary: AU Warning! alot of changes in book plots.When interning for the Auros office, Harry Finds the Journal of a young Medival mage. ORin was not only the most powerful mage of his time, he also discoverd the Secret to defeat death! And he's given his work to
1. Chapter 1: Jellousy and Mishaps

**Freinds and What Came After.**

Summery: Very AU, this Fiction takes place between seventh year and the years after. Some Key changes however (as this is a fanfiction) have been made. Siruis has not died but was proven inocent by the capture of Wormtail in Harrys third year. Voldemort has returnd but not in the way we are used to. Dumbeldoor is also alive and whole. Yeah with that out of the way, This is a story Mainly about Harry and his friends thier relationships and how being older and leaving hogwarts will change them drive some apart and others closer together. Its Humores its romantic its Friends all over again only this time with a Magical Twist. Be warnd although strictly a Harry/ginny Shipper i have to be realistic and realize that Guys are often dense about girls and thier own feelings. Harry may not end up with her, this story being centerd on seventeen year olds set loose on the world alone for the first time is a shipers nightmare. You'll never know who ends up with who. Welcome to the world Of Friends and all that comes after.

_**Chapter one**_

_**Just between friends**_

_Dear Mr, And Mrs Weasly,_

_As we will be Graduating from school in only half a years time. Proffesor Magonagle has asked all of us what we plan to do with ourselves and if we have "arangments" made. Perhapes she only asked me and a select few others that last part, being as most the other seventh years will just house with thier Parents while they get on thier feet. Which presents me with a problem, cause last time I checked i was parentless. Which by the way wasnt really funny but being as the thought of rooming with the durslys one more year brings me near tears, Humor is my last defense. As I have always considerd you and Mr weasly to be a mother and father to me, even when I didnt think I needed it, Even when I didnt deserve it, it would do me the biggest honor if you would consider housing me after I graduate. If this is too much trouble I beg pardon for my..._

"Audicity and cheek! Harry what is this!" Ron Weasely gapped snatching the letter off the library tabel and stareing at it as if it might just jump up and bite him. Seamus Finnagin peerd over Rons shoulder, an amasing feet being as Ron hadnt stoped growing like a weed untill just this past summer and he towerd over Seamus's five feet eight inches. His blonde hair was in its usal style of late, meaning no style at all. It hung in his eyes and tickled his neck as he walked in a complete utter mess. When asked, Seamus would simply reply that this was a style he had seen in a Muggie magazine and it was called Skater punk. Harry and the others ignored this dip into insanity as much as possible, only acosonally sniggering at him or in Hermiones case threatning to charm it off in his sleep.

"I belive its a letter to your parents aye Ron, asking if they'll let him room after we graduate." Seamus patted Ron on the back as if he had acomplished something wonderful and pointed to a line on the letter as if geaustering to a child. "See here, Right there on that line where it says Dear Mr. And Mrs. Weasley? Well _those_ are your parents, and see here where..." Seamus didnt get a chance to finish as Ron shrugged him off his shoulder with a grumpy shove sending Seamus comicly sprawling against a library chair wich promplety clatterd to the floor. Harry choked back on a laugh, as Seamus clamord to his feet just as the Librarian seemingly swooped out from beghind him her faced pinched as if she had sucked on a lemon.

"YOU AGAIN!" She huffed, wagging a boney molted finger in Seamus face. "if I have to remind you three to be quite in the library one more time you will be exbanded for the rest of the term do you read me clear young men!" To which they all nodded solemnly and apologeticly. When she turnd it was to mutter over her shoulder. "In my day Head boys knew how to behave, why in my day all seventh years presented themselves with decorum and self restriant." Seamus waited untill she was far enough away to mutter in return, "in her day, Winston ChurchHill was a bloody seventh year so ha!" Harry bit back a snort, she wasnt as old as all that.

"Not that I would want to be in her day mind you, always muttering doom and gloom. She autto link up with Filtch, then they could both baddger on about back in thier day. Eh, a match made in hell right." Seamus snickerd. Harry tried to hold back the snort of laughter, but finding it to much it escaped. He grabbed up his book to press against his face to hide his laughter, makeing him look very odd indeed to some first year girls a tabel over who giggeld in response. "Come off it Seamus, Harry whats this note all about eh, you sound like a bleedin orphan or something in it," Ron almost accused. Harry put down his book and rolled his eyes up at his best mate. His six foot frame sprawled out in the chair in a lazy position of indifrance.

"Really, blimey i'm sorry dont know how that could be, i'll just tear it up and rewrite it so i sound like a bloke with parents. Can either of you explain that feeling to me being as i've never felt it, what effect should I go for?" Harry said with exaggerated chargin. Ron had the grace to blush, befor he replied. "Come off it Harry, thats not what I meant at all. Send this to my parents and you'll insult them is all." Seamus let out a bark of laughter and chorteld, "Harrys presance that offending to them?" Which was ignored as Ron contuied. "Mum and dad will probably ask you anyway its only half term, so I suppose they'll get around to it. Blimey Harry mum would adopt you if she could you dont need to beg her in a letter!"

This was true Harry knew, he always got a warm feeling when he thought about the Weasleys. They where in many ways his own family and had always saught to treat him as such. He knew sending this letter wasnt neccasry that he already had an invitation into thier home no queastions asked. "I never meant to send it anyway, Magonegl wanted me to write to some one and to show her the letter to make sure i'd done it. I thought it was kind of funny, being as she'd made me do a pointless exercise." Harry explaind with a shrugg." Beghind him a tabel of third year girls where giggling again and whispering in harsh tones.

"You ask him Gwenni"

"No you, your braver"

"you,"

"No you,"

Ron roled his eyes and turnd to glare at the tabel of giggling girls, "quite in the library!" he admonished shaking his head. Seamus snorted his Irish accent like a tinkle of water over stone. "well even if you are HeadBoy Ron you cant shush them if you make just as much noise with your own fellows eh now." Harry nodded in agreement a sad truth for Ron, who found that running with Harry frequently clashed with his duties first as prefect and now as Griffendor headboy. A fact that drove griffendors headgirl Hermione Granger crazy."I say we leave mates, before those girls work up the courage to ask one of us out."

_I'll always be here for you_

_no matter what know_

_i'll be here for you_

_no matter where we go_

_if you'll be here for me too_

"So what was it like, is he as good a kisser as he looks?" Padme Patil queastiond her twin sisiter eagerly, flickeing her wand to scilence the radio playing Witch Weekly a popular new wizzarding band. They where lounging in the Grifendor commen room witch was farely empty except for several of their friends and a few sixth years. All other students had classes, sixth years and seventh years generally where the only ones with free periodes for study. Which in the girls case came with a full measure of gossip. Lavender Brown looked up from her scroll of parchment to giggel at Pavarti. "you didnt think you could snog Harry without telling us about it could you?"

Next to them Hermione Granger roled her eyes, wondering for the hundreth time why she opted to study with them instead of Harry and Ron of late. They were nice, and they where her friends but they could be outright silly. A fact that Ginny weasley agreed with as she shot Hermione a suffering look. "Well i'll just say that he's grown up alot. In fourth year he was so, so," Pavarti searched for the right word. Ginny roled her eyes and chipped in "Fourteen?" Pavarti's eyes lit up as she nodded in agreement. Every one rememberd what a diaster the fourth year Yule ball had been. Although Ginny had fonder memories then Pavarti and Padma probably did. Forteen year old Ron and Harry wherent the most stunningly romantic dates on the dance floor that night.

"Anyway, so we where up in Lady Gillans tower-" This was met with gasps and squeels of delight form the other girls, even the sixth years across the room. Lady Gillan was a hogwarts ghost that haunted one of its many towers. It was said that Gillan a young student at hogwarts had met the love of her life in school, but the diffrances in thier station forced them to keep thier love a secret. They aranged to meet in one of the many spiraling tower rooms of the castle. This became their special spot, thier lovers nest as it where and was a happy place really. When Lady Gillan died she came to Hogwarts to haunt the tower. She was known to keep gaurd over that tower protecting any young lovers withen and becoming quite leathal to anyone without love on thier minds who aprouched it.

In short that paticualer tower room was only visited by students who wanted an asured hour or two alone with thier girlfriends or boyfriends. When Ginny woke in the mornings and found the bed of a grilfriend empty it wasnt to far a leap to asume she had spent the night in Gillans tower. The fact that Harry would bring Pavarti there did something funny with her mood. If wanting to scratch and claw Pavarti's eyes out and hex her into the next country was funny that is.

"Yes, and it was his idea. We stayed there for four hours last night." Parvati simperd to the adoring looks of the rest of the girls. Yes a nice Ear puss hex would do nicely, Ginny thought to herself. See how smug Patel was when she had puss leaking from her ears all colours of the rainbow. "How good was it though, I mean he's a smash Harry all that lean body and gorgouse black hair but does he deliver?" Lavender questiond eagerly. Hermione let out a snort, that was ignored. "Kissing Harry Potter is like takeing a bubbel bath in wine good!" Pavarti gushed, which sent Lavender and Padma into a titter. Hermione snorted again in disdain which caused Pavarti to glare at her.

"Sorry, its just that takeing a bubbel bath in wine wouldnt really be to comfortable, so kissing him must have been highley unlikable." Hermione councled which sent Ginny into giggels. Parvati was about to retort when the portait of the fat lady swung open and Harry, Seamus and Ron clamored into the commen room. Parvati brightend and flew foward to enrap Harry in a monstous hug. She clung to his face like a leech Ginny thought as she watched, in Harrys defense he did try to pry himself loose from the girls clutches but Ginny wasnt in a charitable mood.

"Oi whats this about wine, you wouldnt hold out on your mates would you ladies?" Seamus asked with a wink. Lavender giggeld, and moved over for him. Seamus eyed what space was left on the seat grinned and hauled Lavender out of her seat by the waist. She squeeld in surprise as he ploped down in her seat, and seteld her down on his lap. "Much beter, eh Lavender nice and cosey for all" This display of randy friendlyness was genneraly met with laughter. Seamus was a harmless flirt and they were used to his displays. "Hey Harry I was down in the Owlery when i was nearly attacked by Herms. Poor blighter nearly died on the spot. So I did him a favor and brought the letter to you." Ginny prounoced handing Harry a ltter wraped in partchment.

"its from Mum, she's the only one who would send Herms, didnt even know he was still alive he's scarcly abel to fly anymore, he sits around like a dead rug I barely notice him." Ron observed as Harry opend the letter, he glanced over it a grin breaking out on his face. He leand down to peck a kiss on Parvati's cheek as he said. "guess i'm gonna be your house mate for a while Weasleys." This sent a spurt of alarm through Ginny. She was used to Harry staying over during summers, he'd done so for the past three. It wasnt the fact that he was going to be rooming in her home touching her things takeing showers in her house. Ok admitadly that last had started to bother her the last few summers, she generaly made it a point to be out of the house when that happend.

No it was deffinatly the fact that Harry was now of age! Legally an adult, he could Merry for heavens sake! What would happen if he brought girls home! The very thought made her sick to her stomach! Although since it was her parents house Harry would probably not bring women into it, he wasnt that tacktless. However it would be painfully obviouse what he was doing if he stayed out all night. Not that she really cared where Harry slept, and if Parvati didnt get her grimey clingly little tenticals off of Harrys neck she really was going to hex her into the amearicas.

"Shhhh, were going to get caught!" Dean Thomas snaped at Neville longbottom rather harshly as they hid beghind a tree facing the lake. This was possibly the most humilating moment of his life, but it was for a friend so therefor it could be borne, right? The tall dark skind boy hoped with a wish and prayer that no one saw them. Of all places he could be, crouched beneath trees spying on girls was not one of the ones he wanted to be at. His best mate, and bane to his existance Seamus winked at him and whisperd. "look thier is no way were letting longbottom here graduate without scoring at least 2nd base, once. Here me Thomas its our duty as his frined."

That was a fair point, however Neville did not seem to apreciate the sacrifice Dean was makeing for him. "come on you guys we dont have to do this. I'm ok with not going steady with anyone, forget I ever mentiond anything!" Neville tried to edge away, Dean grabed the hem of his robes the brisk March air reaveling his breath in sharp puffs. Seamus shook his head, a look of diabolical glee on his feauturs. His irish brouge was as prouncaced as always as he said "But yea did say it! And besides Dean here already wrote her the letter, What yea say in it Dean?" Dean shrugged keeping an eye out for anyone comeing up the path. "I dont know something about undying love burning passion sighnd her secret admirer."

Nevill blanched looking as if he would bolt that very minute, he stutterd something that neither Seamus or Dean listend to. Thier where creeping footseps coming up the path, Seamus eyes lit in excitment and he grabbed Neville by the arm pulling him foward. Neville fownd himself being pushed toward whoever was aprouching. "But what do I say to her!" He pleaded clinging to Seamus arm, a look of utter terror on his face. "Say, Christy I love you and i cant spend another night without you" Dean advised as he gave Neville a giant shove. As Neville stumbled towards the footseps, Seamus turnd to Dean.

"Wait Christy, Christy Farley from Ravenclaw is that who you wrote the note too?" at Deans nodd of yes Seamus blanched. "DEAN! SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! A BIG SLYTHERIN BLOKE WITH ARMS THE SIZE OF... NEVIILE COME BACK!" But it was too late Neville was tripping foward, he whent sprawling out of the trees to land against something solid. "CHRISTY I LOVE, NIGHTS WITH YOU" he shouted in a panic. He could hear Seamus and Deans groans of dismay. Neville turnd beat red and glanced up, to nearly screaming in shock. Thier was a blonde Gorrila in the middel of the path, swinging what looked like a claymore at his head. Neville ran, like he'd never run befor as the gorilla man heaved and swung at him. Shouting something about touching his girl.

"I didnt touch your girl, i've never touched any girl!" Neville pleaded with him, nearly tripping on an upraised tree root. Thier was a roar like a great lion beghind him as gorrila aparently took offense to this. "RUN BOY RUN, CAUSE I"M GONNA TEAR OUT YOUR YELLOW BELLIED..." Neville didnt try to sort out the stream of curses that pourd from his mouth. He tore up the path as fast as he could praying to be saved. As he cleared the park like area sournding the lake he spotted, his saviour! "HARRY HELP!"

_looking at this moment, here i want to stay _

_I tried to halt it with magic_

_and it faded away_

I cant belive we have detention with snape!" Ron hissd. Hermione glared at him and adjusted his quill before it toppeld off the tabel. "Thats what you get for brawling, Honestly Ron your head boy!" She admonished. Ron bristled, "and what was I supposed to do, one minute i'm walking along minding my own busness and some slytherin the size of a Rhyno tosses a claymore at me! A CLAYMORE! where he even got one, i will never know!" He winced his sore cheek where meaty fist had hit him sending a sharp pain in his face. Harry nodded, his own eye was turning slightly purple. "What where we supposed to have done, Hermione he could have creamed Neville."

_i'm not scared of bad days_

_not with you by my side_

_i'll face each one down_

_turn around for the fight_

Hermione sighed flicking her wand to halt the music pooring from a minitur wizarding Handset a fith year girl was blasting. She turnd chiding them both. "Fine but did you have to bring Seamus, Dean, Phillip, Micahl, Lockely and Birchly into it. Snape took off ten points for each Griffendor who decided to "cream" poor Notchwood Thats ninty points!" Ron seemd to take great offense at Hermiones defense of Ian Notchwood the slytherin Gorilla who had attacked Neville. "Poor Notchwood! Serves him right! Nevilles half his size! That nonses about shagging his girfriend was just an excuse to beat on a Griffendor i'm sure of it. Well he found out Griffendors protect their own, I didnt drag the others into it they where happy to hex him!

"Yeah Hermione, dont ask us to stand back while a man three times his size beats on Neville, espcially a slytherin! Like thatShiton guy you dated Ron was ever so happy to hex him into next friday werent you Ron!" Harry encouraged, Ron Nodded his head enthustickly. "Ron your head boy you cant go around hexing people who make you angry! You'll loose your badge!" Hermione implored. Ron shook his head, an odd light had enterd his eyes as he watched Hermione. "I dont care Hermione. If he gets anywher near you i'd do it again, badge or no badge." Hermoine sighd watching as Harry and Ron shuffeld off to bed, for all thier calamitys and brashness, she couldnt imagine having better friends.

The problem with haveing guy friends though, was knowing what to do with them where the boundries where. In her mind Ron shouldnt, as headboy be hexing anyone, she wasnt complaining after all Nicolas Shiton had turnd out to be her biggest mistake. She bit back a snort of self disesrion, mistake he was a wife beater in the makeing! Always bossing her around and trying to control her even shoving her once. She'd been about to hex him into a screaming piglet when Ron had done that and more for her. Nic, had run to the imfirmary with his nether regions on backwards.

Ron had been lucky the room was full of Loyal Griffendors who had remaind tightlipd about just who had so badly hexd Nic. It had remaind all between friends.Ron needed protecting from himself she was conivced the entire male population did. She had a feeling the rest of this year was going to be the most memorable of all thier years at hogwarts. After this year they wouldnt be hanging out like this anymore. Little moments like the one that had just acoured would dissaper. Not because of anything they did, but because that was simply life. Graduation she was convised was just another word for seperation.

Untill then she would do her best, to keep Ron that insufrable, irrasponsible, brutish and...sweet young man from loosing his positon as head boy. After all reciveing it had been his, hers, and his mothersproudest moment. It would kill him to loose it, not to mention Mrs weasly would skin him, and if it was up to her he never would. Like alot of other things.

End chapter one.

Well Did you like it, Now that you've met most the key players. Get ready for the Fire works! .


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Gillans Tower

_**Chapter 2:**_

If there was one thing Ginny Weasly hated it was a desperate girl. Those girls who trailed after guys practically licking their boots, sliding on behind them like puppies in hopes they would toss them a treat. Girls like Pavarti Patel! It was indecent how she clung to Harry as if, if her lips weren't fused onto his ever second she would wither away into nothingness. It had been a week since discovering that Harry had brought her to Gillian's' tower. Now Ginny wasn't stupid, she had allot more brains then most girls she liked to think. The thought of Harry and Pavarti up here alone for hours by themselves did odd things to her stomach. She tried her best not to think about it else she'd probably loose the breakfast she'd just eaten. This was her only free period after lunch, she should be studying she knew as much. So why she was tiptoeing up to the Tower hand in hand with Dean Thomas was beyond her.

Ok maybe it wasn't beyond, after all the only way to get into the lady's tower was to have lovers thoughts on your mind thus her invitation to Dean. The fact that this was also one of Harry's free periods and he was no where to be found suggested he'd found better things then study to do with his time. tricking a good friend into thinking you where interested in him so you could interrupt another good friend with his girlfriend because just the thought of them alone together made you ill, was the sigh of a desperate girl. Ginny hated desperate girls.

"so I was thinking Ginny our next trip to Hogsmeade is Saturday right, Theirs a neat shop I could show you. Or we could just get a bottle of fire whisky at the Hogshead head, now that I'm of age..." Ginny tossed dean a smile ignoring his chatter, they where approaching the tower door at last, after what had seemed like miles of stair case. The door was unremarkable just a simple heavy oak door. No sounds permitted from the room, neither a good sigh nor a bad one as the door was pretty thick and Harry was no stranger to silencing charms. The only good sigh to be seen really was the fact that Lady Gillian had not come swooping down on them screaming in a fit of rage, at Ginny's false reasons for being here.

"Shall I open it or can I kiss you out here" She nearly jumped a foot at the sound of Deans voice so close to her ear. He was a handsome boy, no doubt about it. All tall and with ebony skin that really looked quite soft and touchable. She was tied of being single, and he was a nice gent. Her mum liked him, true she liked Harry better but that was hardly the point as Ginny wasn't too sure her mother didn't like Harry better over her own sons. The fact was Dean was a friend, a really good friend who had always been there for her and had never treated her like she was just a tag along. Why not date Dean, why not go into that room and kiss to her hearts content. Who knew maybe she would actually fall in love, maybe the real thing was standing right next to her.

With that comforting thought in mind, she grabbed the doors handle and pulled.

It remained shut.

"What's wrong? Here let me do it" Dean said pushing her aside. She felt herself bristling in annoyance, Dean had a habit of treating her like a little kid. As if she couldn't open a door properly. When it remained shut she didn't feel at all guilty at snapping,

"Guess your He-man like strength couldn't open it either." Dean blushed slightly, only notable by the darkening of his cheeks.

"its probably being used," He shrugged then grinned, "Hope its someone we know." That was exactly what Ginny didn't hope.

Just as they both turned to leave a sing song voice from inside the room quipped, "Who's there?" Ginny started, that had sounded like Luna. Luna of all people was the last person she expected to find up here.

"Luna its us, Ginny and Dean." She whispered into the door. Their was a giggle and it swung open. Ginny blinked, the light from the corridor was dim at best but the light in the tower room was like stepping into the afternoon sun. Ginny had been in here before, just last week actually before she and Luke had broken up. It had always been the same, a few pillows scattered bottles of wine or whisky, a comfortable rug and some candles. Not the most romantic but it served the purpose.

The place was ablaze with candles, soft rich tapestry hung from the walls. Depicting a young couples frolicking through fields or holding each other against the elements. In the air above them circling overhead where lights tiny lights as if the fairy folk had decided to grace them with a dance. Their where cushions spread out all over the room. Plush cushions of all sorts and textures, there was a tray set on a table filled with delicacy's of the like Ginny had ever seen! Creams and cakes and strawberries and two glasses of the purest and brightest wine she had ever laid her eyes on. The most interesting piece of furniture however was a large couch, it was vast, could easily fit two people laying down together side by side. Its cushions where a deep red, not garish or overly bright almost the color of passion. Which Ginny thought, feeling a blush come to her cheeks was probably the point.

It was covered in satin cushions and looked extremely cozy and inviting as if you could just sink into it and dream of lovely things. Luna was perched on this couch, her feet tucked in under her school robes her wand tucked behind he ear for safe keeping. Her ash blonde hair fell around her in waves, it seemed to move like hair does in water, fanning around her face. Her gray eyes seemed to glint almost silver, The light played off her skin making it look soft and inviting, here in this room she looked like a young bride waiting for her groom. She looked enchanting.

"So are you and Dean going together then?" Luna asked her head tilting slightly as if in confusion. "Well..." Her protest weak as it was, was drowned out by Deans enthusiastic nod and exclamation of "Yeah you bet we are." He leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. It was a nice kiss. Nice. Luna appeared slightly confused her usually round eyes almost soft and dewy with the air of the room.

"That's funny" She said simply blinking almost owlishly. Dean tossed her a puzzled look, and decided to ignore her usual oddness.

"What are you doing up here Luna, alone?" He asked, searching around with his eyes as if he expected someone to crawl up from beneath a cushion and shout surprise.

Luna's eyes took on an even more dreamy quality then usual, as she sank further down into the cushion. "This is a nice place, it was built for love you know. Lady Gillian and I talk about that sometimes. Kids have made it into a Make out spot and that's ok I guess but sometimes it makes her sad. The magic is at its best when its true love. Are you and Dean truly in love, I'd like to see the magic." Luna sighed wistfully fingering a red velvet pillows fringe. The air was perfumed with something sweet and rich like the smell of roses in spring she sighed softly and eyed them for an answer.

Dean shook his head stupefied, "Lady Gillian never talks to any one Lu, she either leaves you alone to do your thing or screams at you to leave the lovers alone. Your saying you've actually spoken with her?"

Luna nodded, that dreamy look never leaving her eyes. "yes, every time I come up here, she's sitting here right on this couch. She's beautiful you know, really sad she misses Arthur of course he did die rather tragically. This place is magic, for true lovers. I want to see the magic, that's why when I heard you Ginny I thought it would surely do the magic for you! You've always been in love with..." Luna's voice faded into dreamy silence her eyes blinking again as if she had faded into a place filled with flowers and a young night on horseback reaching down to catch her hand. Ginny felt her cheeks flame and cast Dean a nervous glance. He looked about as uncomfortable as she did.

Ginny didn't manage to tell Hermione about the odd conversation with Luna until after her last class on their way to dinner. Hermione listened a thoughtful frown on her face. "So if she really does talk to Lady Gillian and the room only creates beautiful magic for people truly in love does that mean I'm in love with Dean! I mean its Dean! He's nice and he's handsome of course but...Dean!" Ginny looked positively scandalized at the very thought. Hermione smothered a grin, sometimes her friends could be so clueless.

"Ginny calm down, if this is your reaction to the thought, I think its safe to say you aren't in love with Dean. And being as Luna may be a little batty but not crazy I think we can trust when she says she sees Lady Gillian."

"Mind you I love the dear girl, but Hermione! Luna says she see's disappearing SnuggenBuggets!" Ginny persisted as they turned a corner. The passed a batch of third year boys who blinked owlishly as the two girls passed them. Hermione sped up her pace to avoid crushing the hopes of moony eyed thirteen year olds.

Hermione tossed Ginny a glance, having noticed the group of boys the redhead rolled her eyes and sighed as if she suffered continually. Hermione giggled then pointed out, "yes but those are things _only_ she sees. We've all seen lady Gillian at one point whether she's in a rage or simply just floating by. And being as she once screamed vile curses, admittedly medieval ones at my last boyfriend for his behavior while we were up there, we know she can speak. So why wouldn't she speak to Luna, if she was up there by herself." Ginny thought this over and had to concede the point to Hermione, she cringed and groaned softly.

"But...Dean, Hermione. DEAN!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh honestly Ginny why did you ask him out, if you didn't like him!" Ginny went red and looked as if she was about ready to stomp her foot.

"I DO! like him that is, I just don't love him! But not according to some love sick ghost and Luna Lovegood! you should have seen the place, it was like something out of a fairy tale! its never done that for me when I've gone up there before. Only with Dean." Ginny sounded positively Ill at the very thought, and it served her right Hermione thought using Dean as she had. Still Ginny looked as if any moment now she would throw herself into the lake and end it all. She took pity on her.

"Ginny has it crossed your mind that Luna said, she wanted to see the magic! As if she where convinced she still wasn't seeing it! And if you stepped back and actually listened to yourself it would be obvious to you that you aren't in love with Dean. So therefor that magic wasn't meant for you at all! Now you were shocked at the change in the room because you like me have always seen it when you where with well, a boyfriend but not someone you where truly in love with. Luna appeared to be used to the room that way remember she was disappointed that it didn't do the magic for you when she let you in. Which leads me to believe that to her this was the way it always looked"

Hermione waited for this to sink in, Ginny's eyes brightened. "So your saying the room was doing lovers magic but not for Me and Dean but for Luna!"

Hermione nodded, "Right, but Luna's always seen it that way so she thinks she's seeing the room as it normally is. She probably isn't even aware that she is seeing the magic." Ginny let out a massive sigh of Relief color returned to her face, and she brightened as if the sun had come out. They had finally reached the great hall, and Hermione was searching around the mass of students to find their usual table of Griffendors when Ginny spoke again.

"I wonder who Luna's in love with, and is the room always right? Cause if it is Lu spends allot of time up there mooning over some bloke."

Hermione frowned and was about to reply to this when a sudden commotion in the far corner of the hall caught her eye. She pushed her way over to where a mass of students was gathering around the message board, where students had posted reminders pictures and flyers of all sorts. Luna had been known in the past at the end of the year to post pleading notes there, asking for all her things that had been nicked earlier in the year. Now all of that had been pushed aside a long roll of parchment was stuck to the board and written on it in bold script was.

_**Attention seventh years**_

_All seventh year students who have passed mid session exams_

_may have the opportunity to explore fields of career choice for a two week period._

_This will include sleeping arrangements field work and meals. Special permission is required for all students who received lower then Acceptable on their exams._

_All students who choose to take this opportunity shall not have to attend classes during this time but are not exempt from Make up sessions afterward if said professor requires. See your Head of House to sign up._

Hermione felt a sizzle of excitement go down her spine, this was exciting. Probably the most exciting thing to happen to her in ages. She felt a bolt of nerves hit her stomach. What if she got there and made a complete flub of her "internship". Then she'd have ruined that field as a choice of employment. She thought about this as Ginny herded her to their usual table. She plopped her books down, and took a seat next to Ron. "Did You hear, Harry isn't it positively exciting." Harry looked up from a plate of steaming potatoes and nodded a bit distractedly.

"Sure Hermione, Two weeks away from school is a god send any day" Harry replied, he took a hefty bite of potatoes. Hermione bristled, once again her friends failed to see the importance of an event.

"Harry, this internship could be the deciding factor as to whether you become an Auror! Everyday you know who gets stronger, you heard the Prophecy! Only you can defeat Voldemort! Its going to take hard work and effort and skill! Skills that only being an Auror could teach you. You cant just float by on luck like you usually do!" Hermione cried with a beseeching glance.

"LooK I get it, Voldemort has always been a threat to my life, He nearly caught me in my fourth year sending Barty Jr... to kidnap me. I'll admit being in that grave yard I was scared senseless. But the plan didn't work the spell backfired, Then he sent all those death eaters to the ministry and he failed there too. And then need I remind you he used Malfoy to try and storm the castle while Dumbledoor and I searched for one of the Horcruxes. Needless to say as were still in school and Dumbledoor is still headmaster that failed too." Harry scoffed, setting his fork down with a clatter. Ron nodded in agreement, a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

"E's' right Hermione, Voldemort may be powerful but his plans don't seem to be working. I think fate favors Harry. Sirius was trapped in Azkaban all those years. It wasn't until he came to Hogwarts and met Harry that the truth came out. It was Harry who figured out that Petigrew was going to run when Lupin started changing, and Harry who held onto him. Sirius owes Harry his freedom and his life. So does My father Ginny and Myself. Fate favors Harry that's all.

"Just because his plans have never worked before doesn't mean they wont work the next." Hermione insisted. Harry gave her a positively bored look and resumed eating. She could smack him she really could, this was his life and he treated it as if the outcome was set in stone! Beside Ron on his other side Ginny tossed her own fork down in anger the clatter ringing throughout the hall.

" You are both! So thick sometimes I could hit you! Only whatever I hit you with would probably dent on your thick skulls!" Harry gapped at her as she gathered her books and stomped off. He glanced at Hermione as if fearing that she too would go into unexplained feminine rage. Which she was glad to oblige him.

"I'd hit you too only I like all my possessions and wouldn't wish to break them on you hard heads!" With that parting line she made her exit.

"I Just don't bloody well understand the female mind!" Ron sighed flopping onto his bed. His body was slightly sore from quiditch practice and the soft bed felt so heavenly he could sink into and just stay there for an age. Harry was rummaging in his trunks for a change of cloths, Dean lay sprawled on his own bed much like Ron himself. Seamus was sitting upright on his nose buried in a book. This sight sent a minor shock through Rons body giving him enough energy, his confusion over women momentarily forgotten, to demand. "What are You reading, you look like Hermione!"

Seamus glanced up and flashed the cover, it read Alfred Hanslys guide to Magical brooms. He grinned over at Ron, who noticed that their were a pile of books on his bed behind him and on the floor around him. "Any reason you need to become an encyclopedia on brooms there Seamus." Ron knew that Seamus had always liked brooms. He was the first to know when a new model was coming to market, how fast each make was and what company had made it. However he'd never been seen reading about them, this reeked of studying and Seamus wasn't one known to do studying when he didn't have too. "Dean check his forehead he may have a fever!"

Seamus rolled his eyes, and put the book down. "Come off it, I'm studying up on Brooms as much as I can. Didn't I tell you I signed up to intern at a broom shop." Seamus seemed positively thrilled by this so Ron dredged up an answering smile. He couldn't really see why you would choose to make brooms the rest of your life but to each his own. "Its really Brill you know cause, the bloke who owns it wrote this book. He's a genius he doesn't just make a broom and spell it you have too..."

Ron tuned out then the energy he had newly frowned spent. As Seamus chattered on about broom making and how wonderful _that_ was Ron contemplated his own problems. One being he hadn't a clue as to what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, Two being he had no idea who he wanted to share it with. Two should probably be the least of his worries, but for one reason or another it was at the top of his list. Sometimes he was envious of Harry, Harry knew exactly what he was doing with his life. Maybe not by choice, he had to defeat the dark Lord so the best rout for him was to become an Auror. He had a steady girlfriend who adored him and he was well liked, at least by Griffendors. For Ron their were two choices. Following Harry was one, become an Auror fight side by side with his best friend and help destroy the dark lord and be best man at his wedding.

Not such a bad choice really, he could be content with that choice. Except he didn't want to be just content, he wanted to be happy. He wanted to wake up each morning in his own house living his own life, not just fallowing Harry. He could fight by Harry and stand by him without simply just fallowing meekly, if that made any sense. Sometimes he wondered, which led him to his second choice. Find a career he enjoyed that he liked do it and do it well. Find a girl he loved Merry her, and live happily ever after. It wasn't deserting Harry, it was living for yourself. Wasn't it? The problem with that choice was he had no clue as to a profession he enjoyed and hadn't had a steady girlfriend since he and Lavender had split the year before. He tried but each date was a flop, Dating had become tasteless and dry. kissing had become distasteful and he had stopped doing it until finally he had stopped dating all together. He would almost question his sexuality except for the fact that he still found girls attractive and the thought of kissing a fellow man left him slightly ill.

"OI Ron! YOU AWAKE IN THERE!" The shout had just broken through the fog of his own contemplations when something soft whacked him in the face. He sputtered in indignation at Seamus who stood over him a pillow in hand and a large grin splitting his face.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered clamoring to his feet and grasping for the pillow. Seamus danced aside, a treasure cat gleam dancing in his eyes.

"You were so far away there for a second, Ron just bringing you back to the land of the living."

And Seamus proceeded to make sure Ron was still amongst the living by whacking him again with the pillow. Ron made a dive for his own pillow thrusting it up to defend himself. When a stray whack that was aimed for Seamus hit Dean, He was forced to retaliate by hitting Ron from behind with his own pillow. Harry watched this with wry amusement, some things never changed no matter how old they got. Ron was out numbered, it would be positively cruel if he didn't jump in and help his best mate. What kind of friend would he be.

"Harry"

The whisper was so quiet that Harry nearly missed it as he dosed off to sleep. He fought back a yawn and replied.

"what?"

Ron lay awake a bed away in the dark, his pillow had ripped in the mass Griffendor pillow fight earlier that day, that had resulted in ten points from Griffendor and a reprimand for Ron. Head boys did not engage in such behavior. Harry saw this as a bit unfair and a tad harsh, seeing as he had been the one attacked. The whole thing had been funny really, as more boys came into the room, meaning Neville and a sixth year named Justin, more people had been drawn into the fight. It had been broken up by Filch who had in turn fetched their head of house, who had sternly reprimanded them. Though Harry had thought he saw her lips twitch when she eyed the six boys sprawled on the ground covered in feathers with sheepish grins on their faces. He might of been wrong, because not a minute later she had given them all detention for the fallowing night.

"Do you really want to become an Auror?"

Harry pondered this, he'd never really thought about it in detail. What had made him want to become an Auror? Was it because it was the best route to defeating Voldemort? Was he simply doing what was expected rather then what he as a person wanted. The answer was yes, even before he'd heard the prophecy Harry had admired the Aurors. His parents had been Aurors, the first time he'd seen pictures of his father in uniform standing there so proudly with his mother waving up at him he'd known. He remembered long conversations with Tonks, Remus, and the other members of the order always wishing he could be with him. That he could do more, that he was old enough to be one of them! Now he was, and there wasn't time for second guesses.

"Yeah Ron I do. Not just cause its the obvious thing to do, but because its the one thing I've always wanted to do." Harry replied, and that was truth. He heard Ron sigh and turn over in his bed. It was so long before Ron spoke again that Harry thought he had fallen asleep. So that when he did speak Harry started awake again.

"I don't want to be an Auror Harry, sure it would be fun to go on secret missions and theirs allot of adventure involved. I used to be upset when mum wouldn't include us in any of the orders business, we all used to get upset. But I don't want that life, I don't want to end up like Mad eye; half crazy and so cut up his own mum wouldn't recognizes him. I don't want to end up like Remus alone and afraid of loving. I don't want to end up like Sirius half of his life wasted living only for the next thrill and running from grief. I don't want to end up dead either."

Harry lay there, Rons words were sad and slightly fearful. As if he was guilty for thinking this way. Part of Harry was angry, did Ron think that he was a fool that he was destined to end up like Mad eye. And how dare he talk down about Remus and Sirius! Both of them where the best men Harry knew and both had given up everything to fight against Voldemort. Ron was safe in his bed because of those two yet their path wasn't good enough for him! Past the anger however was understanding. It was a hard life, Harry knew that. Harry hurt every time he looked at Remus and Sirius these days. Sirius had been pardoned true, but that didn't stop the odd looks, the terrified whimpers the sneers and even worse the pity he saw in the passerby's eyes. 16 years of built up hate and malice towards a person doesn't go away, he'd been a Villain for 12 years, and the publics opinion would not vanish over night. He wasn't used to the outside world and living in it was a struggle. Sirius often had nightmares about his time in Azkaban, and Ron was right Sirius' life had little meaning except for thrill seeking.

Battling death eaters was perhaps the greatest thrill and he threw himself whole heartedly almost dangerously into the task. To the point where Dumbledoor had to order Sirius to stay at home. Which left Sirius bitter and angry, and sullen for days. Ron was right about Remus too, Remus was afraid to love even when Tonks had declared in front of everyone that she loved him and didn't care that he was a Where-Wolf. Remus rejected companionship. Deep down Harry feared, that Remus was afraid of any more loss and that society's rejection of him based sorely on his misfortune as a child had scared him. Living amongst where-wolf kind had left visible marks upon not only the outside but the inside. Harry understood, Ron had every right to fear becoming an Auror any sane person would. He shoved aside his anger and replied.

"That's ok, I guess whenever I pictured becoming an Auror you where just always there too. I never really thought about what you might want for yourself. What do you want Ron?" Harry waited in another long silence for Rons reply.

"I don't know, I've never been good at any particular subject. Not like you, you've been the best in our year for defense against the dark arts, and you've learned loads in potions because of the prince. Too bad he turned out to be Snape cause you could have learned loads more."

This was true, Harry had always had a talent for Defense, a lucky break for him being as he would need it if he was to defeat Voldemort. And last year he had been top of his class for potions, he had learned loads from the prince. When he had discovered that The Prince was actually his most hated professor he had felt sullied, dirty almost. Snape had fled the castle that night with Draco Having shown his true colors when Draco unable to kill Harry had been surrounded by Death eaters ready to kill both of them. Snape had stepped forward to finish the job. Harry was still alive because he had used a spell the Prince had taught him. Snape had countered it of course, and admitted in a rage who the prince was. Just enough reaction time for the order to break the door down. Snape had cut his loses and run.

Harry had not opened the The Princes book since that night. To think he had admired and looked up to Snape! "I wouldn't picked up that book again if you paid me! Anyhow, Ron you may not be good at school work but your a right fair keeper! When you get over your nerves your better then wood even." Harry didn't have to see to know that Ron had turned scarlet.

"You think so, I love quiditch. Always have really, Just imagine Ron Weasley Keeper for Britain! We'd beat the Irish no problem then. Maybe even Krum and his team..."

"Potter Weasly! Stuff it! Some of us are trying to get some shut eye", Deans voice sounded muffled and tired.

Harry bit back a snort of laughter as a pillow hit his face, and debated if it was worth another detention. He decided it was.

"Have a go then Thomas." He laughed at Deans strangled sound of distress as Harry's pillow whopped his face.

"DIGGORY!"

Cedric was walking arm in arm with his girlfriend Cho Chang when he heard his name shouted out. They where on their way to Harmens, a rather fancy new restaurant in Hogsmeade. and if they didn't hurry they would be late and loose their reservations. A fact that Cho had just moments before reminded him of, when his kissing her had halted their moving forward. Cedric thought she was cute when she was flustered. However she was far from cute when she was angry which being late and loosing their seats would definitely make her. So he ignored the hails and highs coming their way as they made their way down the street. However this person would not be ignored.

"Hey CED!"

Cedric groaned inwardly and tossed Cho an apologetic glance. He turned to see twin mops of red hair coming his way. Fred and George Weasley where both dressed in screaming scarlet robes with a gold badge on their breasts. The badges had three interwoven scarlet W's. He knew that the boys now ran a shop in Diagon Alley, he hadn't spoken to them in a while though. They where a year younger then Cedric in Cho's year. They were a decent sort if some what misguided in what was right or wrong. They had not always gotten on well at Hogwarts, having held a grudge on him for wining what they deemed an unfair match. Privately Cedric had always agreed, Dementors raiding the field should have ended the match on the spot, but they had continued and Harry had fallen and Cedric had caught the snitch. He was determined to be nice to them besides their being Charlie's little brothers, they were friends of Harry's and he owed Harry his life. It had gotten better in his seventh year after returning from the ministry banged and bloodied alongside Harry. They had announced that as long as he was willing to die for their approval they might as well just give it.

"Fred, George good to see you mates, what are you doing here so far from your shop" He said fondly clapping both men on the back. The Weasley twins where just as tall and lanky as ever with the same slightly manic grins on their faces. Their hair he could see they where growing long it had reached passed their shoulders. Much of it hung in their eyes.

"We just bought a spot of land, going to expand a bit. Open up a new branch. What about you, saw you on the Network the other day" Fred or was it George asked him. Cedric had never been able to tell them apart, he generally asked them questions or talked to them without using their names unless in greeting. Then he could just great them both at the same time.

"Yes, That segment they did on Horntails, quit exciting actually." Cedric replied putting his arm around Cho. Cho smiled at the Weasley twins and nodded.

"Cedric's on leave, it was real luck actually, I just got back from Wiltshire with the London Knights we hardly get anytime to see each other being so far apart all year." Cho sighed, and Cedric squeezed her closer. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her lips quickly and grinned at Fred and George. George, or was it Fred rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I always thought it would be you Diggory who went on to be a professional quiditch player, instead you decide to muck around in Egypt studying Dragons. And Cho here becomes the quiditch star, nice save in that last match by the way that dive was brilliant." He said, clasping Cho softly on the shoulder. His twin whichever one he was turned to address Cedric.

"How's Charlie doing, Mum after all these years is still worried he'll get his face fried off or some such. Make sure he doesn't get eaten will yeah, cause we'd have to deal with her moaning for months." one of the twins bemoaned. The other nodded in agreement.

"yeah she's always moaning about something or another, this time its ickel Ronniekens. Her little baby is gradating, she's having a rough go of it. Cant see why really she was in a rage when we didn't graduate. Moaning on about shame on the family, never been so embarrassed and how we'd disappointed our poor hard working father. To tell you the truth dad nearly thanked us. The ceremony is always so bloody long, most people are just thankful when its over."

Harry had mentioned in a letter that he was graduating this year, he'd have to make a note to attend, after all he owed Harry allot. If it wasn't for Harry he might not of survived the first task. Although he hadn't encouraged peoples reactions to Potter being named fourth champion he hadn't scolded them on it either. In a way he had felt it was justified, Harry had known the rules and in an attempt for attention it appeared as if he had entered anyway. Taking away Huffel Puffs one chance at being the ones recognized as bold and brave. So he had let them tease and taunt Harry and even laughed behind his hands at times. So Harry had truly no cause or reason to warn Cedric about the dragons, in fact it was to Harry's advantage that he not tell Cedric. He had told him anyway. Then when they where in the maze and Cedric had been caught by Victor about to be painfully hexed Harry had appeared and put Vicktor out.

They had both wanted that Trophy had run for it with all their might, then the devils snare had caught him lurched him off his feet and his wand had gone flying. A blast ended Skewt was scuttling toward him pinchers open flames and sparks coming from its end. Harry could have left him there, he could Have sent up the sparks knowing eventually he would be rescued and taken the prize for himself. Harry had come back for him. As Cedric had lay there panting he had come to the realization that Harry wasn't the kind of person who constantly needed attention. That he wouldn't have put his name in the cup. That Harry was not in the race by choice or he would have done anything to win, all his actions spoke of bravery and integrity. And that meant, someone had put his name in that cup and that something was terribly wrong.

Which was proven when Mad Eye appeared, he had snuck up behind them and Cedric had turned to here the whispered beginnings of the killing curse. As he stared death in the eyes, Harry had acted, he had hexed Cedric so hard he went flying backwards right into mad eye. It had stopped him from finishing the spell and saved Cedric life. He had blacked out only to awake in the hospital wing. he knew from rumors and speculation that Madeye had taken Harry to a grave yard that the cup had been a portKey. What happened while he was their remained between potter and the Dark lord. Harry had returned bloody and scared from that grave yard with Crouch Jr... dead and the dark lord disappeared to plot his return yet again. He had looked at this small fourteen year old boy in the bed next to him and had been filled with both sorrow and awe.

Needless to say he felt bonded to the boy, despite the difference in their ages they had become friends after that. Harry was one of the few fifth years who could say he had a seventh year as a best mate. They competed together of course, Cedric as Huffel puff captain and seeker and Harry the Griffendor seeker. They had found quiet moments to practice together and Had even eaten lunch outside by the lake a couple times. Hogsmeade trips they always stopped to merger their different groups of friends together for an hour or two. When Harry had been tricked into going to the ministry to look for Sirius, Cedric had been one of the first to agree to go with him. True enough Harry had not wanted to bring anyone, his only thought was saving his uncle. Cedric had wisely warned him as to the dangers but Harry had insisted on going, and Cedric could hardly let a bunch of fifth years face possible deatheaters alone.

Once again he found himself fighting side by side with Harry, all of them nearly dying at points. Nothing had shaken him more then seeing Ron wrapped in the slimy ropes of a giant Brian. Or watching death curses narrowly missing his young friends. Or when he had seen Sirius''s cousin Lestrange rear up unnoticed as he stood in front of a sinister archway covered by a thin Veil. Cedric had acted on instinct to this day he did not know what hex he had utter. He just remembered watching her fly forward purple light surrounding her as she fell into the veil and disappeared. Needless to say Sirius remained unharmed, and it accord to him he might just owe Cedric his life. While neither Cedric or Sirius thought it necessary to dwell on it, in fact found it just as embarrassing as Cedric's mates must have found hanging with a bunch of Fifth years.

Harry however had gone ghostly pale at Sirius near death and had never forgotten what Cedric had unwittingly done. Harry had even stood up and clapped, among a million others true enough, when he had crossed the great hall to receive his certificate of Education, and his Honors awards. Now Cedric was going to return the favor, he felt a burst of pride in his young friend.

"Long or not, I'm making a point to go. Wouldn't miss Harry walking the plank for the world. Got a letter from him just last week, when's the big day you know?" He inquired. George/Fred whichever rolled his eyes and said rather cheekily.

"Course we do, mums planed our entire lives around it. Always sending owls and appearitng to remind us. June first you got a good two months yet."

Cedric frowned, Vaniszka a young yellow snout queen had just taken only sixth and a half months before. Dragons where like humans in that they carried for nine month periods. By carried he meant they nested, when a dragon female which they had all termed queens took after being bred it took about nine weeks for her to lay a batch of eggs. Then she nested them for nine months until they hatched. It would be cutting it close, if hatching day was too close to Harry's graduation he might miss it. Cho seemed to read his mind and hugged him closer.

"Its ok Ced, if you cant make it I'm sure I can and I'll tell him you tried. Harry will understand." she soothed softly. He felt that familiar warm glow that he always felt around Cho, spread throughout his chest area. He sometimes wished he could just snuggle onto a bed with her somewhere and just stay there holding her for all time. She teased him, about that of course but he was hardly ashamed. She was just so huggable! he took the hand that wasn't wrapped around his waist and kissed it. She colored, and the Weasley twins sneered and rolled their eyes.

"You two sure haven't changed much, wow Chang look at the size of that ring!" Fred/George exclaimed excitedly catching sight of Cho's engagement ring. Cedric felt a glow of pride warm inside of him and grinned from ear to ear. "So you finally got around to asking her did you. About time only took you four years." Yes four wonderful years of dating, in his sixth year he'd finally gotten up the courage to ask her to the yule ball they'd dated ever since then all through his seventh year and even after her graduated and she was still in school. They'd corresponded back and forth, and arranged to meet in Hogsmeade on his off weekends and on holidays. It had been harder when he actually left for Egypt they saw each other less and less especially this last year her first year on her own and playing quiditch. Their leave days rarely matched and even holidays weren't a guarantee. The less and less he had seen of her, the more and more sure he had become that all he really needed was her.

"You should bring Cho around, Mum would love to see both of you, in fact our little trio's coming home weekend after next. Starting internship the fallowing Monday. Rons going to shadow the London Knights, now that I think on it so you'll be seeing loads of him. Bring her on by then Diggory it'll be like old times. By the way talked to Wood the other day gives his hellos. He and Katie broke it off didn't you know something about him being a quiditch obsessed Pratt or some such. World seems all put back together don't it."

"Its times like these I wish I was a seventh year." Ginny sighed fingering her pillow sullenly. Tomorrow morning all the seventh years, who had passed exams, and had a place to go too would be leaving. It was Friday night and on Monday they would all start their respective two week internships. Hermione, Ron, and Harry would spend the weekend at her home and start internship on Monday. Hermione who was sitting on her own bed sighed and put down the book she was reading.

"Really Ginny its only two weeks, if I have to hear one more sniveling girl bemoaning being separated from their boyfriend for a few weeks I'll scream. Honestly I thought Pavarti was going to expire on the spot!" Hermione scoffed impatiently and flung the book into her open trunk which snapped shut with an almost offended click. "You'd think she'd be pleased she got a term shadowing Madam Aplix! She's the Fashion know it all of the wizzarding world! And she chose Pavarti who knows in a few years time Pavarti will be modeling robes on the Network!"

"Some how the thought that Harry's girlfriend has been chosen to be a model isn't cheering me up Hermione!" Ginny retorted flopping onto her back in hopelessness. Hermione let out a noise of pure frustration and tapped her wand impatiently on the bed post.

"She's not becoming a model! not that she's not pretty enough mind you! She wants to be a designer! You know she wants to design wizzarding cloths. That new pair of pants that Hanna Abbot was wearing in Hogsmeade last weekend that's Aplix made, she always includes her customary A signature branded on with magic you know" Ginny tuned out Hermione's chatter feeling lower then she'd felt in a while. She didn't even have Dean to distract her, they'd sort of been going out for the past two weeks and it felt good to have some one to talk to. But their relationship was so, so...dry. it was lacking and they both felt it. She could sense Dean was slightly relived that he would be leaving the school for a couple weeks. Going all the way to Brazil even. He had decided he wanted to become an Anamologist, and the team he was going to be shadowing was heading to the amazon.

"Its just going to be different is all, just me and Lu, and Chrissy Hevins." Ginny sighed into her pillow. Who was she kidding the difference was going to be not seeing Harry every day. When she came down from the girls dormitory's in the morning she wouldn't see his sleepy face grinning good morning at her. Or on her way back from double potions with the Ravenclaws she wouldn't see him in the hallway leaning against a pillar or an arch way. She was quit simply going to miss Harry potter and that just stank of being desperate. She had best become used to it, she scolded herself, because This was his graduation year, next year he wouldn't be coming back at all. And that thought was so depressing that she found she couldn't get to sleep. she lay there long after the torches had blown out and Hermione and the other girls drifted off to sleep.

Even though she knew students weren't supposed to be out of bed and if she was caught she could get detention and loose house points, Ginny still found herself leaving Griffendor Tower. She wasn't a complete dullard she'd been at this school for six years and everyone was aware that students where often slinking around in the night for some purpose or another. Harry most especially, whether it was searching for mirrors of dots on a map or raiding the restricted section, or meeting a girlfriend. That last one left a sour taste in her mouth. Ginny wasn't usually one for being out of bed when she was supposed to be in it, for one she wasn't constantly finding ways to battle evil or find new things like Harry. And for the second, there was never a boyfriend she trusted enough to meet in dark secluded places, she wasn't really that kind of girl.

She wouldn't be adverse to trusting Harry though. She really needed a boyfriend, and someone other then Harry, as Harry was dating one of her friends. She said friend loosely, Pavarti and her had always gotten on well but they weren't close, and lately she had begun to loose major points in Ginny's eyes. And she didn't kid herself as too why. It was dark in the halls, only a few torches lit her feet padded softly on the cold stone floors. She hadn't a clue as to where she was headed, she didn't really have a destination in mind. She just felt the need to walk, Images of Harry whispered throughout her mind. What would life be like without him in the next year. Being the younger sister had never truly bothered her except when moments when it kept her apart from what she wanted.

Ginny your too small to come with, got old after awhile and it seemed to be the big brothers most often used excuse when it came to little sisters. And it applied to more then just her brothers because drat it all Harry had decided he wanted to be placed amongst them! He treated her like a little sister of all things. Honestly boys where such morons! Couldn't they read vibes! Did she have to grab him and kiss him senseless before he even began to suspect she didn't want him for a brother. With Harry probably.

"Your heart is too young to be so heavy child."

Ginny started at the sound of a voice coming from just slightly above her. She looked around in confusion, realizing her wayward feet had brought her all the way to Gillian's Tower. And there she was lady Gillian, a pale apparition a shadow of the person that once was. She was tall for a woman and wearing an elegant gown that could only be described as medieval. She might have been blond or green haired for all Ginny knew in real life for as a ghost she had very little color. Ginny Could see through her like she was nothing more then a smokey haze. This was the first time Ginny had ever seen her in person. She'd heard the stories of course. When a professor or jealous ex would try to intrude upon anyone in the room everyone in the castle heard her ghostly shrieks. Other wise she generally left people alone.

She had been beautiful in her former life, even as only a shadow her loveliness was apparent. She smiled kindly at Ginny and gestured towards the tower door which had slowly sung open. Soft light spilled from the room, not the light of candlelight but florescent moonlight. The kind of moonlight that inspired lovers to sit beneath trees or lye out in open fields counting stars. The kind of moonlight that would bathe a persons face, and make it enchanting and mysterious. This moonlight was inviting and struck a cord inside Ginny she hadn't known existed of girlish romanticism. "I don't understand for Luna it was so different?" Ginny turned to question the ghost. Lady Gillian was urging her forward even as she softly faded away.

As she stepped into the room she noticed its changes almost instantly. There where no couches and cushions here, in fact it was hardly even recognizable as a room. Some deep enchantment was at work here, for that was not stone beneath her feet but grass. Lovely green grass that filled the air with perfumes, and their where trees tall majestic trees with leaves that glinted in the moonlight. Her Hogwarts robes disappeared to be replaced by a thin white lacy gown, as if she had spent her day dancing around a maypole. Her hair which she normally placed in a ponytail had decided of its own accord it would rather hang down her back in care free waves. The last she heard of lady Gillian was a soft whisper.

"Luna's love was different as all love must be, Yet remember Ginny all love is the same"

She didn't understand what that meant, but she found it hard to care at this moment. The forest of trees and nighttime was alive with moonlight and magic. And on the air there was a scent, something deep and rich. Like broomsticks and soap, she new that smell hadn't even realized that she adored it. Their was music in her blood and her feet itched to run amongst trees and moonlight and dance. Dance in the hopes that the owner of that particular soft and beloved scent would stride into the room and dance with her. Maybe girlish fantasies where ok, if only for a night.

Harry fought the urge not to yawn, it was early Saturday morning and the trek to Hogsmeade in the brisk March air

had left him slightly child. He wasn't the only seventh year to make the trek either, those who had not left the day before where all making their way along the familiar route with professor leading the brigade of sleepy students. When they reached the village some would take the train home others the night bus, others would apearate finally being far enough from Hogwarts grounds to achieve such a thing. Still others would take other routes floo powder and such. In their case The Weasley's were going to meet them. Mrs Weasley apparently wanted to waist no time in the two days they would be together again.

They had today and tomorrow until Ron went on the road with the London Knights, Hermione would be interning in the Muggel Affairs office and would their for remain at the Weasley's, being as her parents lived too far away to make the daily trips into what would be her work for the next two weeks. Harry himself however would be working at the Aurors office, and although they worked closely with the ministry they where not in itself a division of the ministry. They had their own offices and headquarters. Now where exactly in England that was, was a closely guarded secret;but it was obvious it wasn't near the Burrow for Sirius would be picking up Harry's trunks Sunday night and for the rest of his internship till the weekend before his return to Hogwarts he would room with him.

Beside him Ron did not bother to hide just how tired he was and let out a huge yawn. Harry shook his head, more to clear it from sleep then anything else. Everyone, that is everyone with any sense at all looked dead tired and their was little talking. The snow crunching beneath their feet was the most obvious sound. There was however whispers of conversation, among those oddities that Harry had never understood. Morning people. Seamus Finnigan happened to be one of those ilk for he seemed almost cheery and full of energy no matter what time of the day it was.

"oi Harry, look at this, it says right ere that the HailStar is the latest broom since the Firebolt. Its supposed to go more then-" Seamus found it hard to finish his sentence with Harry's trunk slamming, only somewhat playfully into his knee. He let out a soft grunt of pain as Harry mumbled.

"Shut up Seamus."

Seamus wasn't deterred in fact he grinned, "Oi, Harry late night last night was it?" This was treated by snickers between him and Dean, who was only slightly less happy in the morning. Ron stared at the two of them like they were an Alien entity, shuddered once and kept silent, not that he had the ability to speak so early in the morning. If Harry found it hard waking up then by comparison to Ron Harry was practically Seamus.

"I think I'm just tired as a rule there Seamus. And don't get funny Ideas I stayed in my bed last night" Harry said, fighting off another yawn. Which was true, after saying a goodbye to Pavarti he had gone to bed. Perhaps later then expected, he'd been in the Lady's tower. Pavarti had wanted to stay longer, but in Harry's mind their was only so long you could snogg without it fast loosing its appeal. He frowned, not a very boyfriend-ish thought but for him it was true. He really like Pavarti she was one of the best girls he'd ever dated to be honest. It was him really, he knew that. Maybe the "Chosen one" or whatever he was being called these days wasn't built for long lasting relationships.

"Ah, but who was in there with you Harry" Seamus waggled his eyebrows and dogged Harry's trunks, this time Harry had swung it at him not at all playfully.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Seamus, not all of us are like you" Harry fought he urge not to blush, Seamus was incurable sometimes. Ron seemed to have perked up at this notion, and Hermione who had dug her face into a book, who was being practically led around by Lavender also looked up at Harry in interest.

Seamus leered at Harry, and stayed a safe distance from his trunk, "Your saying all that time you've spent in the Tower and not once have ye- OUCH"

Harry felt no remorse for the icy snowball he had chucked at his friend, he had been asking for it. Seamus shook snow from his hair and glared at Harry who glared right back. Dean looked back and forth between the two obviously concerned that the two might start tussling right there in the snow. Who he would support obviously concerned him most, Seamus was his best mate but Harry was a good friend too. It was Ron who saved the day, he put a warning hand on Harry's shoulder and turned to Seamus and said rather sternly for Ron.

"Come off it Seamus, What Harry does with anyone isn't really your concern no is it. Besides you where there, Harry was in bed last night." Which in itself was true, all night Harry had dreamt of trees and moonlight and oddly enough dancing. When he had woke in the morning the scent of wild grass and something reminiscent of the Burrow seemed to linger in his mind. Almost like flour and flowers, if that made much sense. An odd dream but a pleasant one. He had gathered his trunks and left with the other seventh years a few younger students had dragged themselves from bed to see them off. Luna had been there of course. She had flung her arms around Harry and kissed his cheek good luck. Pavarti had not seen to that to kindly but hadn't said anything, well aware Luna was no threat to her.

"Watch yourself out there Harry its a dangerous world, especially since everyone knows Aurors are secretly vampires. I don't know why you'd want to become what but I suppose it might help you fight of You know who." She had advised him, Harry nodded as usually when she spotted such nonsense. She had turned and grinned at Ron and given him a hug too, which had baffled Ron. "That's from Ginny, she has morning detention with Flitwick cause he caught her out of bed last night so she couldn't be here." Both Harry and Ron had frowned at that, Ron had muttered about his little sisters dating habits most of the morning after. Because really unless you were up to no good their wasn't any other reason to be out of bed at night.

Nothing else had been odd about their departure, besides Luna herself who was always odd. After delivering Ginny's hug to Ron she had turned and faced Neville. Who was currently digging through his trunks for something, muttering to himself. Luna had stood there looking oddly dreamy as usual. "Bye Neville, take care of yourself and oh I found Trevor he somehow found his way into my trunks." She said whipping from a pocket in her robes a lumpy object that let out a croak. Funnily enough, Harry had thought Neville was getting allot better at keeping track of his things. He hadn't been seen racing around the castle looking for Trevor his toad for well since their fifth year as well as Harry could remember. Neville dip back into his old forgetfulness obviously embarrassed him because he blushed pink as he reached out to take the toad back from Luna.

Who looked almost sad to be letting the poor toad go. "Bye Trevor, He's a really great toad Neville, we had a long talk last night. He promises not to run away again, but only if you'll bring him to visit me ok?" She asked almost shyly. Her head was lowered slightly so that her blonde hair fell forward to hide her face. She had looked almost cute standing there like that Harry mused to himself, as Hogsmeade Village came into sight. Neville had been quiet the entire trek to the village. But then again some students still looked as if they had just stumbled from their beds. Strangely enough though his where bright and aware and a faint flush was on his cheeks. It was rather cold out.

"RONALD. HARRY, Hermione OVER HERE YOU LOT." Harry recognized the voice of Mr. Weasley instantly and grinned to himself. A warm glow expanded in his chest. This felt like coming home.

_As you can see, some things have obviously changed to fit the story better. This is my story and I know cedric is dead, I know Sirius and Dumbledor died, again this is a FANFICTION! Meaning things might just be a bit diffrent. Things in Harrys life seem good right now but The darklord Lies in wait, and who knows what will happen on his first day of trianing._


End file.
